


More Untitled PWPs

by be_a_rebel



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_a_rebel/pseuds/be_a_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray won't shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Untitled PWPs

  
**Pairing:** Brad/Ray  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Category:** Ficlet  
**Spoilers:** Mild ones for 1.06.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Generation Kill. This story is fiction, the depictions rendered hereunder are not intended to reflect the lives of the real marines. Just my perverse head.

  


It’s so fucking hot and there’s sweat dripping down his mouth and no way in fucking hell is that attractive except that he does that queer little twist with his thumb (queer, ha) and you can barely fucking breathe, boots slipping in the motherfucking sand that covers this country and fuck, fuck, but how did you not know that the bastard riding besides you all over God’s fucked up earth was so fucking proficient at jacking someone off?

 

There’s that fucking twist again and you cry out, sinister almost and he swears at you quietly, pressing you against tin plated shit vehicles, fucking vehicles, and he’s taller, way taller and fuck all but your mouth is pressed against his chest as he tries to keep you quiet, keep you sane, but you’re all fucking insane as Captain Crazy Ass America would say.

 

He doesn’t smell good, and you shouldn’t be surprised, you can’t recall your last shower but he reeks and you swallow hard, try and breathe through your mouth.

 

Fuckin’ A.

 

His finger scrapes the underside and you scream, almost and come all over his fucking gear, shameless. You’re pretty sure you got some on his shoes.

 

He keeps you there through the worst of it and then backs off, fucking satisfied grin on his fucking satisfied face.

 

“Fucking A Brad.”

 

He grins wider.

 

“You wouldn’t shut the fuck up.”

 

You blink at him, flummoxed almost as he wipes his hand on your shirt. A thumb brushes your nipple and you blink again, swallowing hard.

 

He notices. But says nothing.

 

You wonder what Reporter gave him.

 

You decide to let him have Juggs first. As thanks.

 


End file.
